Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric machines, and more specifically relates to a portable electrical machine having five phase windings with enhanced torque.
Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electric machines work either as motors or generators, while some machines work both as motor and generators. Conventional electric machines typically include a moveable portion, often referred to as a rotor, and a stationary portion, often referred to as a stator. Two conventional rotor designs include a conductive wire cage rotor, such as, for example a rotor for an AC induction motor and a plurality of permanent magnets formed into a rotor, and another conventional rotor is a brushless AC synchronous permanent magnet motor. A conventional stator includes plurality of poles, phases and windings around the poles.
The conventional electric machines generally have a disadvantage due to limited portability. The conventional designs of the electric machine certainly provide low torque and power levels of those electric machines restrict their application in difficult terrains such as hills, and low top speed. The conventional electric machine is operated by a machine controller. Conventional controllers are designed and operated by using electronic hardware, digital signal processors (computers), and software have allowed electric machines to operate more efficiently.
Therefore, there is a need of an electric machine implementing a five phase winding arrangement for enhanced torque. Further, need for an electric machine with an improved machine design and machine configurations. Furthermore, an electric machine with a machine controller that provides four degrees of control through injection of five phase currents.